Klucz do Twojego serca jest w moich spodniach
by chupa-Chak
Summary: Tłumaczenie z j.angielskiego. Spojler do epizodu 4x04. Rzecz się dzieje po zapasach na podłodze i podciąganiu spodni Artura. SLASH


**Autor: **Lillythemarshmellowqueen

**Tytuł oryginału:**"Untitled"

**Link: **www. fanfiction. net/s/7519645/1/Untitled

**Tłumaczenie: **chupa-Chak

**Beta: **akken :*

**Zgoda na przekład: **oczekuję...

* * *

><p>Merlin czmychnął, jak tylko spotkanie dobiegło końca. Był w połowie korytarza, gdy usłyszał wołanie Artura.<p>

— Merlinie! Stój! Jedna sprawa...

Nie odwrócił się, kurczowo zaciskając klucz w spoconej dłoni. Podniósł go do piersi, nerwowo szukając schowka — niestety nie miał żadnych frontowych kieszeni, a Artur z pewnością zauważyłby, gdyby próbował ukryć coś w bocznej.

W następnej chwili ręka przyjaciela wylądowała ciężko na jego ramieniu, zmuszając, by się odwrócił. Zrobił pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy — wepchnął klucz w spodnie.

— Tak, Wasza Królewska Mość? — Podniósł ręce w geście niewinności.

Artur przez moment uważnie patrzył mu w oczy, po czym zapytał:

— Coś ty sobie myślał? Co tam wyprawiałeś?

— Próbowałem ci pomóc, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — Czarodziej wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

— Chyba źle mnie zrozumiałeś. — Artur chwycił chłopaka za ramiona i popchnął go. — Myślisz, że co tam — pchnięcie — właściwie robiłeś?

Merlin znalazł się w pułapce, uwięziony między ścianą alkowy w korytarzu a warczącym królem.

— Po-pomagałem ci tylko z twoimi sp-spodniami... — wyjąkał. Artur pochylił się nad nim, mierząc groźnym spojrzeniem i przyciskając sobą do ściany.

— Jeśli choć przez moment myślałeś, że w to uwierzę... — Wtedy zamilkł i zmarł, struchlały z przerażenia. Merlin wiercił się, próbując odsunąć od króla, ale ten nie ustąpił nawet o centymetr. Znów przycisnął go do siebie i w końcu na jego twarzy zaświtało zrozumienie. Czarodziej zadrżał ze strachu, pewny, że przyjaciel wyczuł klucz. Był w wielkich tarapatach.

Artur nie wycofał się jednak, ale bez ostrzeżenia naparł na chłopaka po raz kolejny, sprawiając, że klucz wbił mu się boleśnie w niepożądane miejsce.

Rozległ się wysoki lament, który — Merlin dopiero po chwili zdał sobie z tego sprawę — pochodził z jego własnego gardła.

— Och... rozumiem. — Artur wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i nagle znalazł się tak blisko niego i był taki ciepły.

Przesunął rękę z ramienia Merlina na tył jego głowy i pociągnął ku sobie; ich oddechy zmieszały się ze sobą. Zadowolony uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy króla, gdy się pochylił.

Czarodziej miał może ułamek sekundy, by się zorientować w sytuacji i zrozumieć, jak klucz w jego spodniach mógł zostać zinterpretowany przez przyjaciela, a dokładniej, co mógł mu zasugerować.

Jednak zdołał ledwie otworzyć usta, by zaprotestować:

— Nie, Arturze, to nie to co myśl... mmphm! — Zanim zostały one przykryte przez ciepłe, natarczywe wargi króla.

Język Artura natychmiast zanurkował w jego ustach; ciepły i wilgotny przesuwał się po zębach. Merlin nie był w stanie nawet zaczerpnąć tchu, bo młody władca szybko przeszedł do głębszej penetracji; odrzuconą do tyłu głowę uchroniła przed uderzeniem w ścianę ręka króla.

Przeciągnął językiem po podniebieniu Merlina, sprawiając, że ten zaczął drżeć, choć robiło mu się raczej gorąco.  
>Kilka kolejnych jęków wyrwało się z gardła czarodzieja, a on sam poczuł jakby ściana za nim zafalowała, kiedy przyjaciel zgrabnie usadowił się między jego nogami.<p>

Ręce Merlina w panice chwyciły koszulę Artura, na co król odsunął się nieco i ugryzł go mocno w dolną wargę. Wrażenie było tak silne, że czarodziej westchnął i w końcu wciągnął w swoje zagłodzone płuca odrobinę błogosławionego powietrza. Zaraz potem Artur polizał jego zranioną wargę, by złagodzić ból i Merlin znów bezradnie zakwilił.

Atak Pendragona był tak gwałtowny i władczy, że chłopak nie zdołał nawet zacząć się bronić — król zdarł jego apaszkę i przeniósł usta na szyję, pozostawiając na skórze szlak ostrych ugryzień ciągnący się aż do obojczyka. Napierał coraz mocniej, kołysząc się rytmicznie i klucz znów zaczął się przesuwać.

— A-artur... — zajęczał Merlin w proteście. Jego nogi nagle zmieniły się w galaretę, podczas gdy inna część ciała całkiem zesztywniała.  
>— Naprawdę musisz zostać ukarany za swoją bezczelność... — Artur zaatakował jego gardło, gryząc, liżąc i <em>ssąc<em>.  
>Pod czarodziejem ugięły się kolana.<p>

Nagle król — podtrzymując Merlina, by ten nie upadł — położył ręce na jego tyłku i ścisnął pośladki. Wszystko co mógł zrobić w odpowiedzi, to owinąć nogi wokół Artura i spróbować nie jęczeć zbyt głośno.  
>Gdzieś w jego zamglonym przez pożądanie umyśle zdawał sobie sprawę, że to co się dzieje jest złe, bardzo złe. Ręce przyjaciela, które w miejscu, gdzie znajdowały się obecnie, wydawały się być całkiem pożądane, wciąż były jednak zbyt blisko klucza ukrytego w jego bieliźnie.<p>

Półprzymknięte oczy czarodzieja otworzyły się szeroko... i to nie tylko z powodu ostrego ukąszenia w okolicy obojczyka. Spróbował znów uwolnić się z silnego uścisku, ale jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to wić się w miejscu, niebezpiecznie przesuwając klucz.  
>Najwyraźniej to rozdrażniło króla, bo niespodziewanie dał mu mocnego klapsa w udo. Czarodziej wygiął się w łuk ku kamiennej ścianie. Z gardła wyrwało mu się żałosne kwilenie, zdławione w większości przez Artura, który ponownie zawładnął jego ustami.<p>

Pendragon przyspieszył, a rozgorączkowany Merlin próbował sprawić, by nie zauważył klucza, jednak nie mógł pohamować szarpnięć własnych bioder. Król pocałował go mocno, a następnie odsunął usta z głośnym, nieprzyzwoicie mokrym dźwiękiem.  
>Klucz przesunął się ponownie i czarodziej jęknął. Teraz nawet młody władca gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, nim pochylił się i przygryzł ucho Merlina. Chłopak doszedł nagle ze zduszonym jękiem; Artur nie pozostał daleko w tyle.<p>

Przez chwilę trwali nieruchomo, tylko oddychając w milczeniu, zanim król odsunął się, pozwalając by nogi Merlina opadły na ziemię – od razu ugięły się pod ciężarem czarodzieja i osunął się na posadzkę. Oszołomiony i bez tchu spojrzał na przyjaciela, podczas gdy lepka wilgoć w jego spodniach zaczęła się robić nieprzyjemnie zimna.

Artur przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, zanim wyprostował się i poprawił swoje ubranie. Odchrząknął i rzucił od niechcenia, jakby właśnie wcale nie wypieprzył Merlina przy ścianie.

— Mam nadzieję, że pojąłeś lekcję. Zrób wszystko, żeby już nie zachować się jak idiota na posiedzeniach Rady.  
>Merlin gapił się na niego, niezdolny, by wydusić z siebie choćby słowo.<br>Król bezzwłocznie odwrócił się i zniknął.  
>Czarodziej patrzył za nim przez długi czas, po czym zamrugał i, sięgając ostrożnie do spodni, wyciągnął nieco zabrudzony klucz.<p>

* * *

><p>koniec (jaka szkoda ;P)<p> 


End file.
